femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay Wade (CSI: Miami)
Lindsay Wade (Monet Mazur) is the main villainess from CSI: Miami's fifth season finale, "Born to Kill" (airdate May 14, 2007). She is the sister of notorious serial killer Lucas Wade. Backstory Lindsay's backstory revealed that when she and Lucas were kids, they were playing around with their baby sister, Emma, who was seated on a pillow and was set to slide down the stairs. However, Lindsay pushed Emma too hard down the stairs, resulting in Emma falling to her death. After the accident, Lindsay called for their mother, who expressed horror at seeing Emma, and it was at that moment that she lied and claimed that Lucas killed her. Lindsay did so knowing that Lucas was born with an extra Y chromosome, which was dubbed "the killer gene," and after Lindsay's lie, their mother lashed out at Lucas and continued to verbally abuse him throughout his childhood. Events In adulthood, Lucas became a serial killer, murdering three women in Boston before heading to Miami, where he raped a woman named Shelly Seaver before killing her in the episode's events. In all of his killings, Lucas carved a "Y" in his victims' chest, and regarding Shelly's murder, Lucas was in custody after killing Shelly. Lindsay appeared in front of the station and asked to see her brother, and it was after this that Lindsay informed Calleigh Duquesne about Lucas having the extra Y chromosome and being ostracized by their parents through out their childhood. Lindsay had felt bad for scapegoating Lucas for Emma's death years ago, but she decided to resort to murderous means to make it up to her brother--in her own twisted way. Her plan was to commit a copycat murder, and once she found a victim in the form of a woman named Jennifer Royce, the evil Lindsay unleashed her knife and stabbed her to death, and later carved the Y in her chest. The murder was committed while Lucas was in custody, which was part of Lindsay's plan to set her brother free. Later on, Lindsay ended up violently confronted by Lucas (who escaped police custody) as he was running off with Lindsay's daughter (and Lucas' niece), Holly. While investigating Jennifer's body, Calleigh concluded that the Y incision was made with a left hand, in contrast to Lucas' right-handed carving. After remembering that Lindsay was left-handed, Calleigh brought her into interrogation, where she was revealed as not only Jennifer's killer, but Emma's as well. The villainess revealed what had really happened to Emma when they were kids, and claimed to feel guilty for lying and pinning the death on Lucas, despite doing so knowing that their mother would easily agree due to Lucas having the extra Y chromosome. Lindsay was later arrested for Jennifer's murder, and taken into custody. Trivia *Monet Mazur later played con artist Margot Chambers on Cold Case, as well as villainess Faye Hopkins in the film, Adopting Terror. Gallery Lindsay Wade 2.png Lindsay Knife.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Child Murderer Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested